The present invention relates generally to strap retainers and, more particularly to strap retainer clips for permanent securing of safety straps to movable structures such as shopping cart devices.
Nylon safety straps are traditionally secured to grocery store carts or other similar vehicles to provide a seatbelt-type child restraint in an effort to assure the safety of an occupant or item that is being transported in the shopping cart. Such devices are securely attached to the shopping cart in a manner such that the retainer clip does not become accidentally detached from the cart. In addition, it is desirable that the strap retainer clip should be resistant to occurrences that take place in the day-to-day operation of shopping carts such as vandalism that results in the damage or the removal of the safety restraint. Many of these occurrences take place due to the fact that shopping carts are left in unsecured areas, such as parking lots, for long periods of time, resulting in various opportunities for vandalic acts.
More importantly, normal wear-and-tear due to the everyday operation of the strap retainer needs to be considered in the construction of a more secure safety retainer clip. In this manner, attachment of the safety clip to the shopping cart carriage is important in several respects. For instance, the nylon strap is prone to rub against metallic parts, such as the carriage or the retainer clip itself, resulting in the weakening of the seat-belt device. Rubbing of the nylon strap may result in tearing and eventual failure of the nylon web itself. Due to this concern, conventional attachment devices such as metallic rings, inflexible metallic clips and metallic grommets are undesirable. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for shopping carts to be exposed to moisture, such as rain, when left outside for long periods of time, resulting in the rusting of metal strap retainers. Therefore, it is desirable to have a retainer clip that is weather resistant and has a strong constitution to withstand rough usage.
The environment in which a safety retainer clip is to be used dictates the desirable characteristics that a suitable safety retainer clip should embody. In this regard, the safety retainer clip should be inexpensive to produce and have a simple construction. Furthermore, it is desirable that the securement of the retainer clip to the shopping cart be possible without the need for a tool or other complicated method of securement. Moreover, it is desirable that the retainer clip have a secure locking mechanism that is resistant to the accidental detachment of the clip.
The present invention therefore provides a locking retainer that is simple to install and does not require the use of tools or a complicated installation procedure. Furthermore, the present invention provides a retainer clip that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Moreover the present invention provides a retainer clip that will withstand rough operating conditions due to stress placed upon the clip from all conceivable angles. Moreover, the present invention provides a retainer clip that attaches a child seatbelt to a grocery store cart or similar device in a permanent and secure fashion. Moreover, the present invention provides a retainer clip that resists the inadvertent and unwanted release of the clip from the shopping cart or similar device due to twisting and other directional forces placed upon the device during use.
A locking retainer according to the present invention includes a flexible band having a first end and a second end. A first plug member is attached to the first end of the flexible band. The plug member defines a first and a second prong which extend from opposite sides thereof. A second plug member is also attached to the second end of the flexible band. The second plug member defines a cavity between first and second legs. The first and second legs define a respective engaging member. In this manner, the first plug member is receivable into the cavity. The first and second engaging members are respectively engagable with the first and second prongs.